It's Natural
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: Scout and his team are stuck on Gibraltar until further notice. He didn't care much, he finds the scenery of Gibraltar calming. But not too much could be said about a certain inhabitant of the area - A certain woman that chose to chase him around the base since he arrived. She was like an exact copy of him, and nature always had a way of pairing such people, despite the problems...


**Just something completely random I been writing on. I was bored.**

 **Scout x Tracer - Somewhat clich** **è one-shot - a rocky start that builds up towards fluff :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Five days on the grounds of a new base that was in the **future** , wasn't proving to be too bad for the Mercenaries...

Especially for the youngest of the bunch — Scout.

 _He really liked it here._

He liked how clean the air felt around the perched cliffs above the ocean. He liked how calm the sounds of the ocean were. He was a habitant of Boston, raised in it too, so the wind of any shoreline hitting against him always gave off a special type of feel that reminded him of the weather of his hometown.

He liked the sounds of the birds chirping. He much preferred the breezy wind of Gibraltar over the usual sweltering heat waves of the Badlands.

 _Scout liked this place — A lot._

Of course, he and his team needed to find a way back to where they came from, but he really wouldn't mind spending another few weeks in such a beautiful environment.

When he wasn't spending his time in the rooms that were assigned to him and his teammates, or playing baseball with some of the locals around on the base, he spent time sitting near the edge of the cliffs, which provided a breathtaking view of the ocean beyond.

It was around evening, when he sat alone, taking in the true beauty of what this place held, finally finding the meaning of why people decided to sit down and just.. _observe._

He never considered himself to be that type of person, as he was always moving about... _twitchy and active — Always looking for something to do._

But this certain area altered him. It made him realize the true feeling of calmness.

It allowed him to think of what was on his mind...

How clear the blue skies were, how bright the sun really was, and how gentle the birds looked while flying about...

 _How peaceful everything was..._

 _He was in uninterrupted..._

 _Until..._

 _3 consecutive **zips** were heard in the distance._

 _"Ah, crap."_ Scout sighed, rolling his eyes as he already knew who it was. He sat up and got ready to leave his position, _but he wasn't quick enough._

 _... Her._

 _Her wild, untamed hair that went all sorts of directions. Her energetic and goofy personality that could very well be up-to-par or even higher than Scout's. Her clothes that were too tight on her slim, shaped body._

 _Her, th_ _e small Brit that was being way too polite to him the moment he arrived here..._

 _It was Lena._

 _But he didn't even know her name._

"Hiya, Scout!" She waved at him.

 _She knew his name though._

His eyes grew narrowed, unimpressed at her voice. That giddy, childish, _100% annoying English_ accent that was starting to get on his nerves.

He didn't even respond.

He simply walked past her.

A small frown formed on her face, slightly upset at his clear expression of avoidance.

 _"Oh. Okay... Not in the mood for talking, I see."_ She quickly replaced it with a smile and cleared her throat as she blinked in front of him, blocking his path.

He almost crashed into her. That made him stop.

She looked straight up at him, having to tilt her head upwards because of the 7-inch height difference. She stood still with both of her hands on her hips, as if she was expecting something from him.

Scout sighed... _he wouldn't hear the end of it unless he talked to her._

 _"What do you want?"_ He exhaled quietly.

"Your baseball. Do you happen to have it on you?" She asked.

"... _you..._ _wanna see my baseball?"_ Scout asked, confused at her request.

"Only for a bit, love? I promise I'll be back with it!" She pleaded for the equipment as she gave him the puppy eyes.

Scout smiled a little at those eyes.

 _But what the hell?_

 _"Okay, Scout. Think — You don't even know this girl, and she can teleport. She can run away with the baseball you been playin' with since you knew how to play pitcher and batter, and even worse — She can frickin' **lose** it if she wants to."_ His conscience told him.

"Hmm... hold on. I dunno if I even have my baseball on me..." Scout unstrapped his duffel bag and stuck his hand inside of it, wandering his hand around the contents until he pulled out his baseball.

 _The one he's had since his childhood... and the one that had been signed by his favourite person in the whole entire world — His Mom."_

"You do have it! Smashing! _Can I borrow it?"_ She asked quickly.

Scout contemplated his decision as she stared at the baseball, then at her.

 _His baseball, then her... his baseball, then her..._

 _"... what if I don't give it to you?"_ He asked.

"Then I'd be the saddest lady to have ever walked across the earth." She said dramatically, whimpering her lips, _"Do you really want that happening to me, love?"_ She asked with a lowered tone.

He raised a brow at her antics, "... are you serious?"

Tracer forced herself to shed a tear, her eyes reddening as she sniffled and held her hand to her face. The acting skills were on point.

Scout was now alarmed, whether she was faking it or not, a woman's tears always triggered _something_ inside of him.

 _"Okay, okay- PLEASE, stop crying."_ He sighed, "... _Here,"_ He handed her his baseball.

She took it in the palm of her free hand and instantly stopped faking her cries at the feel of his baseball in her hand.

"Yayyy!" She cheered out, giving a quick hug to his slim body. She hugged him for about 2 seconds before she retracted her grip, "I knew you had it in you, Scout!" Her frown no longer existed.

Scout was so confused.

 **Why was she hugging him?**

He rolled his eyes at her odd behaviour, _"Uhm... okay..._ Hey, listen up, uhh..." He pouted his lips as he tried to remember her name, _but to no avail._

 _"Ugh._ What was your name again?"

The girl was fiddling with the baseball like she had never seen it before, but was brought out of her trance by his question.

She took her eyes off the baseball to look at him, _"Aw, that's barmy. I've been talking to you for a week, love. How don't you know my name yet?"_ She asked, slightly disappointed.

"I dunno, never asked for it. Sorry, I guess."

Lena narrowed her lips at his words, but regardless, she answered his question.

 _"Oh._ Well, I'd be glad to give you my name! My name's Tracer- _oh- I mean, Lena!"_ She giggled at her mistake.

He sighed, "... _What do I call you?"_

"Any name you want, love!"

"Okay, Trace-"

She put a finger to his lips, _"Oh!_ Actually, call me 'Lena'." She interrupted with a giddy smile.

She didn't mind being called Tracer, but she preferred that her close friends called her Lena...

 _But Scout wasn't even a close friend... hell, he didn't even know her **name** until now — 5 days later of talking to him._

His eyes went down to the finger that was on his lips.

 **"Why is she putting her finger on my lips."**

Scout wasn't smiling. He nonchalantly moved her finger away from his lip and stared at her, unimpressed.

 _"What?_ It's a pretty name. Don't you think?"

 _"Don't do that-"_

"Your fingers feel _super warm by the way."_ She commented with a short giggle.

Scout winced his face, _"What?_ Nevermind, I- I don't care. Umm, _Lena._ Just listen to me," He palmed his hand over his baseball, which was resting on the palm of her hand, "... I had this baseball since I was a kid, now don't go around screwin' with it, you hear me?" He stared at her straight on, a serious expression covering his face.

Lena furrowed her brows at this.

She looked down at the baseball when she met his stare, "It... it's just a _baseball,_ love! There's a million out there just like it. _Maybe even better!"_ She said.

He raised a brow, _"Yeah?"_ He quickly turned sour, _"I_ _don't care._ This one's _mine ,"_ He said bluntly, "just don't lose it, and we won't have a problem. Capiche?"

Lena sighed as her stance faltered, "I don't approve on your 'tough boy' act, you should _really_ work on it!"

 **Oh my god.**

 _"Ugh!"_ Scout facepalmed, _J_ _ust don't lose my ball!"_ He stressed out.

 _"No worries, love! You got it!"_ Lena smiled warmly at him.

"You better make sure you got it!"

 _"Toodledoo!"_ She blinked away before he could say anything else, on to do... whatever she _wanted_ to do with Scout's baseball.

Scout looked on as she blinked away. _"Holy crap. I would rather punch Pyro in the face instead of talkin' to that frickin' girl again."_ He sighed irritatingly and looked on as she blinked away, hoping that she wouldn't do anything stupid with it.

Scout picked up his duffel bag and made his way back to his assigned room.

* * *

 _Okay..._

 _She threw it off the cliff._

 _BUT, she didn't mean to outright throw it off the cliff._

She was going to blink towards it while it was in the air, then recall back to safety.

... It didn't go according to plan.

The whole reason she was even attempting this was to increase the amount of focus she had on a specific task.

A lot of her colleagues have suggested that she could benefit greatly from an improvement of maturity, execution, and most importantly, **focus**.

Lena's lack of maturity held her from being a potential trainer for many of Overwatch's new wave of recruits.

Lena's lack of execution have stalled the many operations that she had been included in by a couple minutes at least.

And the most noticeable problem with Lena was her lack of _focus._

She was too easygoing to be taken seriously by any enemy, but that didn't matter as much because she still found ways to dismantle them.

But her lack of focus shined in its moment of _stardom_ when she wasn't paying attention to her cup of _extra warm_ coffee that was, unfortunately, placed near the main component of Winston's supercomputer.

Pair it with her ability to go hours upon _hours_ to talk about irrelevant subjects such as cats, mismatched socks, and cheesy romance flicks, _and_ _you get disaster._

She wasn't even paying attention to where she was walking, so that made the incident even worse. Her large cup of coffee spilled all over the main component of Winston's CPU. It's _unusually_ hot liquid seeped through the exterior, straight into the interior, which caused a short-circuit with all of the gorilla's equipment inside the room, _which was filled with technology._

And since Lena tripped as well, not only was the CPU fried, and caused a short-circuit throughout the entire room — _But his CPU had been knocked over as well._ It wasn't the floor of a bouncy castle either, _it was solid ground,_ and the height that it dropped from...

It sounded like something had been **smashed** on the ground when the CPU dropped towards the floor.

Wires untangled from the component, faint smoke came out from the interior and _Winston was on a short circuit himself._

Long story made short, _she has been disciplined for her lack of focus._

There really wasn't anything much to do when serving a suspension period, and a week of no action was a lot of time to her. Instead of going out on operations with members of Overwatch, she would have to find ways to spend her time on base grounds.

If she was suspended prior to the odd arrival of a ragtag group of Mercenaries on base grounds, then she would've certainly been bored to death during suspension...

 _But a certain boy seemed to have triggered something inside of her... a small desire to talk to him._

The boy was a jokester. He was a wild card. He was funny and he was _blazing_ quick! They had so much in common, despite them not even talking a lot with each other.

But hey, _that's what Lena thought._

And since it was her thoughts, it was bound to be innocently clichè, so as a result, she thought that he would make a great friend to have and that they'd have tons of conversations with each other...

 _Those cheesy romance flicks that she watched heavily affected the way that she looked at him too._

She wanted to get to know him on a better level.

So that's what she was aiming to do with suspension time.

But things weren't going so well...

* * *

Lena took a deep breath as she tossed it off the cliff.

She blinked towards the baseball while it was in the air...

 _She reached her maximum limit of 3 blinks._

 _Her blink was on cooldown, and the baseball was **just** of out her reach._

 _"Oh- shite!"_ Lena cursed out, outstretching her arms for the item.

She had limited time for a recall as she decided to throw it off the cliffs of Gibraltar.

"No no no!" She cried out, realizing that the baseball was falling down quicker and _quicker._

The baseball fell faster than her, and at the rate of how quickly it was dropping, the chances of recovering it was getting slimmer with each second that passed.

She could feel the wind dashing across her face as she went crashing down, trying her absolute best to grab Scout's childhood baseball as it zipped down.

 _The water was getting closer with each millisecond that passed._

 _"Come- on!"_ She pursed her lips as her stare intensified onto the baseball.

 _Almost there..._

 _Almost there!_

 _And...!_

 _She could see the surface of the endless ocean in her peripherals._

 _"AH- RECALL, RECALL!"_ Lena gritted her teeth as she activated her recall, _just milliseconds before she splashed onto the surface of the ocean._

She closed her eyes shut...

She opened her eyes 3 seconds later, to be having a direct bird's eye view of the ocean below, from the very edge of the cliff she had jumped off.

 _"Blimey, that was close."_ Lena panted out, trying to even the pace of her breaths.

After some pacing, she felt at her side for the baseball.

 _... wait._

 _Where was his baseball?_

Lena's face paled as realization hit her.

 _"Oh no. The ball..."_ She muttered to herself.

She took a look at the ocean again, and had a crazy thought of actually trying to find his baseball in the endless waves of blue. But luckily, she had a functioning brain that yelled out 'suicide!' as soon as she contemplated the nearly impossible task.

Lena put her hands to her temple, clearly stressed at what she had just done.

 ** _She lost his baseball... his childhood, baseball._**

 _"Okay... what to do, what to do, what to do."_ Lena thought.

The first thought that came to her mind was to buy a new baseball for him... but she was secluded in Gibraltar until further notice, and no individual that she knew had a baseball in their possession.

Baseball was a dead sport throughout the world, rarely anyone ever walked around with a baseball nowadays.

Too bad for Lena though, that just provided her with 1 less potential solution.

She groaned to herself as she stood up from the cliff, feeling a wave of guilt slap her across the face.

 _"I lost his baseball. How do I explain it to him?"_ She muttered to herself.

Even if she was to buy him a baseball, would it even look _identical_ to the specific one he had given her?

Being the curious girl she was, she thoroughly examined the many features that made his baseball more unique when he handed it to her.

The cover that was once-pristine white has long been faded to a dull grey. The stitches that used to be a proud red were _anything_ but red. The initials _'J'_ and _'B'_ were permanently etched onto the cover of the baseball, with a small heart above the initials.

Lena became slightly uncomfortable at the small heart that was above the initials. She wondered what the _"B"_ stood for... was it a girl's name?

She assumed so...

And because she assumed that, she couldn't help but wonder whether those were the initials of a girl who he had a romantic relationship with, or if it was just his mom.

 _She hoped it was the latter._

But even if it was the other possibility, _she wouldn't let that stop her from attempting to at least become friends with him._

But becoming friends with him was going to be difficult, because she had lost his baseball by throwing it into the ocean below. It was most likely _long gone_ by now.

She stood up and held her head down in shame and stress. As she was walking back from the cliff to the building of her room, she came to a conclusion — _There was no way that she was going to replace his childhood baseball._

 _"Stupid, stupid, Lena!"_ She kicked at the dirt below and groaned out irritatingly as she sat against a wall, defeated and guilty.

It was midnight. Lena wasn't a big fan of sleeping early, much rather preferring late-night sessions of her random antics than getting a good night's sleep.

There were always guards on duty during the night.

But it seems like Scout had the same idea as her, because in this week, she's seen him plenty of times wandering around the base grounds — whether he was going for a light jog, or admiring the moonlit view of the ocean — he was always up at the night.

The guards didn't mind his presence. As long as he was walking around and admiring the view, what could they do?

Of course, every time she had seen him, she tried talking to him. But he politely declined her company.

Every. Time.

Deep inside of her, she wished that he would gladly welcome her company.

But his polite denials didn't stop her from trying to become friends with him. It was going to take a lot more than that.

Today's night was no different from the others.

As she sat against a wall, she saw him. The tight red shirt, black visor, wraps on the hands, those baggy pants and his long socks... _it was Scout._

He was walking around, kicking up the dirt beneath his feet, hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he whistled himself a tune.

Luckily, he didn't see her. If she hadn't lost his baseball, she would've yelled out his name... _but that's not how the day turned out for her._

She sighed upon seeing him.

For the first time, _she actually wished she didn't get the attention of Scout._

 _And of course..._

Scout looked around and saw a lady that looked familiar to him.

He winced his eyes her way and instantly waved at her to get her attention, "Yo, Lena!" He called out, walking towards her.

She weakly waved back, doing her best to give him the usual warm smile she had been giving him all week.

"Hi, Scout.." She muttered out, unable to look his way.

The Mercenary quickly took notice of her decreased mood.

 _"Hey,"_ He knelt down in front of her, "You're lookin' pretty down... anything wrong?" He asked with a slight frown.

She was surprised he was showing some concern, judging by how negligent he has been towards her presence this week.

It took her by surprise.

 _"... I can't tell you."_

"Why?"

 _"I just can't."_

"Well... I ain't a snitch if that's what ya gettin' at. You can tell me." He assured her.

"No, no... it-it's not that."

"I ain't got anything better to do, so I have some free time to kill." He sat cross-legged in front of her, _"I can wait."_ He said with a smile.

If there was one thing that Lena hated, it was keeping heavy weights on her conscience — a constant plague that distorted her personality in all sorts of negative ways, preventing her from acting **normal.**

And this was a _damned_ heavy weight on her mind. _Keeping a secret that Scout was eventually going to find out about was already affecting her in such a big way._

She couldn't talk to him properly, she couldn't look at him, she lost all her contagious confidence around him.

 _So she needed to come forth._

 _She needed to tell the truth._

2 minutes of complete silence later, and Lena inhaled deeply before deciding to tell him what she didn't want to tell him... _the truth._

 _"Scout..."_

His ears perked up as he looked right at her, "What's on your mind, Lena? You can tell me."

Her heartbeat hammered against her chest.

 _She was nervous... but the truth had to come forth._

 _"I... I lost your baseball."_ She squeaked out quietly.

She said it so quietly, that he needed to hear it again.

"Say what? Sorry, I ain't get it the first time, but I'll get it the second time. Repeat it again?" He requested, leaning in closer to her.

 **Fuck.**

The amount of willpower she had to put into that broken sentence was soul-tearing for her, _and she had to do it again?!_

 _This was **not** her day._

 _"Scout, I lost your... I lost your baseball,"_

Scout's expression immediately paled as his lips quickly curled downwards, slowly leaning further away from her.

She gulped at his body language.

 _"W-we can find it... where did you..._ _where did you lose it?"_ He asked.

The amount of desperation in his tone felt like a bomb of _guilt_ to her.

She gulped. Her answer would surely go over his boiling point.

She did **not** want to answer his question.

 _"Scout..."_ She squeaked out, hoping that he wouldn't continue to press on.

"Holy crap, answer the question, Lena! Where?!" He asked, his patience running on fumes.

She took a courageous breath as she shamefully stared at the ground, _"I_ _... I threw it off the cliff. But I didn't mean too!"_

His expression paled even more, and hearing her words made it seem like he had got stabbed in the heart.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes as she looked at him.

 _"Oh my god, Scout, please. I'm so sorry- I... I didn't mean to do it!"_ She was pleading for forgiveness.

He stood up and slowly walked away from her, not even turning to face her as he did so.

 _"Scout..."_ She groaned out. She stood up and tried to follow him.

A tear was already shedding down her face.

Was this how it would end? Over her **stupid** mistake that she shouldn't have done in the first place?

She didn't want it to end like this, whatever _this_ was, which was **anything** but romantic at this point — She didn't want it to have such a disappointing outcome.

Lena courageously tried stopping him by blinking in front of him, _"Scout, please-"_

 _But instead, she was met by his disdain._

He stared straight into her eyes, _"Why?! Why didn't you just listen to me?!"_ He asked with a pissy tone.

"I was-!"

 _"No. You weren't, cause my baseball is somewhere in the damn ocean below. Is that what you call 'listening'?"_

Lena gulped, guilty as she got shot down by his words.

Scout sighed after some long seconds of guilty silence.

 _"... Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look my way... that- that was the only thing that reminded me of my **Ma** and you just had to lose it?"_

Her features softened even more as she found out the true, deep purpose of his childhood baseball.

 _She felt like shit._

It became hard for her to talk. Her legs felt like jelly, feeling herself slightly crumble.

 _"Scout, please, I didn't mean it. You have to believe me-"_

Scout let out a sad scoff at her excuse, _" **What**?! Pfft! Yeah, it was just a friggin' 'accident' that you threw it off the cliff... shut up. Not buying it."_ He sighed and shook his head in anger, _"... I ain't ever giving you anything of mine again. Don't frickin' talk to me. Ever."_

She turned towards him as he walked away.

She made one more attempt.

"B-but..." She sniffled, _"I didn't-"_

 _"I'm going to sleep!"_ Scout yelled out.

And with that sentence, he was off — Leaving an emotionally _broken_ Lena in his wake.

 _She did what she hated doing the most..._

 _She started to cry..._

She blinked all the way to her room, covering her tear-stained face as her sobs got louder and louder... _**loudest** , when she reached the isolation of her room._

 _What a shitty night..._

* * *

Scout lied.

He wasn't going to sleep just yet. He just wanted to be away from Lena.

 _"She lost my baseball — that annoying friggin' girl. Fuck!"_ Scout hammered at the air.

He stopped walking as he sat against a wall, defeated and _pissed._

He tightened his knuckles and flexed his hand as he began to breathe at an even pace. He looked down at the ground, his mind hellbent on how he was going to remember his Ma — the one he barely got to see anymore.

He didn't regret a word he said to Lena. She deserved it. _What was so hard to understand about **not** losing something that was given to her?_

 _He just didn't get it. Why she had to be so... irritating._

Scout sighed as he rested his head on his arms.

 _But suddenly, he heard a familiar buzz to his right..._

 _He didn't even have to look up to identify who it was._

 _"Go away, you fucking snake."_ He muttered venomously.

 _"Hmph. Natural. Horrible manners shown to a colleague. No room for etiquette, I suppose?"_ The Frenchman said tauntingly.

Every damn word of his got on the nerves of Scout.

He took his head out of his arms, gritting his eyes tight, "Shut it, Spy. Or I swear to _god_ , I'll do it for you."

 _"Peace, Jeremy. I do not wish for pointless arguments. I only approach you because of a gorgeous woman that you seemed to have... 'Scared away' if I must put it."_

Scout winced at Spy saying his real name. He slowly stood up and tightened his knuckles, his arms preparing for a fight.

 _"Go. Away. Before I box your teeth in,"_ He threatened with a fist, slightly body checking the Frenchman.

With a sigh, he rolled his eyes, barely intimidated by the Bostonian, "You claimed to have been angry at the girl because she lost something that was of extreme sentimental value to you, correct?" He asked.

Scout furrowed a brow, his stance slightly dropping, "... I don't even what that crap means."

"An item that triggers a feeling of the past whenever you see or touch it. And in your case, with the item that she had lost, _a feeling of emotional nostalgia."_ Spy said.

Scout's fists unclenched, _"... How do you know about that?"_

"That, is not important. What is important, is that you reconcile with the lady immediately, Jeremy."

 _"What?!_ I think the hell not!" Scout stressed, "And stop calling me that!"

"Why will you not attempt a reconcile?" Spy asked.

"Because- _She fuckin' lost the only damn thing that reminds me of my Ma!"_

"I understand-"

 _"SHE THREW IT OFF A CLIFF, SPY!"_

"She did not mean it-"

"How would you know?!"

There was a knowing silence held between the two as Spy smirked at him.

 _"That damn watch of your's. Always stalking people,"_ He sighed, _"okay_ _. Fine. She didn't mean to throw my baseball off a cliff."_ He scoffed, "Sure! I can believe that," He said sarcastically, "That's like saying, 'I didn't mean to kill him with Heavy's minigun, _I WAS ONLY TESTING IT OUT. I didn't mean it.'... And she said it was an accident?"_ He chuckled, "Buncha bullcrap."

"Scout, believe me. I do not lie when it comes to the 8 of my colleagues. She did not do it on purpose." Spy said.

Scout sighed, taking his word for it. And as much as it was a bad decision to do so, he did it anyways, _"Okay, okay... she 'didn't' do it on purpose._ I believe YOU. _But how the hell am I gonna replace what she lost?"_

"An object that reminds you of your Mother?" Spy asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. That's the only damn thing that reminds me of her while I'm blasting punks and fuckos alike, and she friggin' threw it off the cliff."

Spy sighed, "... May I offer a deal with you?"

 _"A deal? With you?!_ You think I'm a dumbass? I mean, trusting you's bad 'nuff, but makin' a deal with you is like making a deal with one of those BLU boys — It ain't gonna turn out well for me!"

"I will not lie. You do have good reason to not trust a Spy, but I assure you, Jeremy — _This, is not a trick."_ Spy said.

 _"Hmm..."_ He contemplated, "... Lemme know what the deal's all about, and maybe I'd consider it." He asked.

"As you wish." The Spy slipped his hand inside the pocket of his suit, quickly pulling out a photo.

"Who's it supposed to be?" Scout asked.

The Spy flipped the photo around as he allowed Scout to observe it.

Scout observed the photo, and let out a gasp of _who_ was in the photo.

 _It couldn't be..._

It was a portrait picture of a woman that was well in her 50's, but appearing as young and graceful as her 30's. A woman with the revolutionary hairstyle that was known as a 'Bob', coloured jet-black. She had golden-looped earrings, a thin gold necklace - adorned by casual jewelry. A lightly tanned face, rose cheeks, sharp brows, full rouge lips...

The most recognizable feature of her was undoubtedly _her eyes._ Those sweet, ocean-coloured eyes that Scout always found safety in whenever she looked at her... the same ones he swore to protect with his **life.**

Scout blinked his eyes in awe, _"That's... that's my Ma..."_ He furrowed his brows at Spy, suddenly turning hostile, _"Why the hell do you even have pictures of her, you frickin' creep?!"_

"It is not important-"

"It is, you frickin' numbnut! That's my Ma!"

 _"I did not come to complain. I have came here to offer you a potential remedy for the lady that has her eye on you — Lena, the woman you should not let get away."_

"What?!" Scout was wide-eyed, like there was any _chance_ in hell he would forgive her, _but to go after her too?!_

"You must be smokin' something else rather than those fucking cancer sticks! If you think ima be paired up with that chick, then you have another thing coming your way, Spy!" He scoffed, _"Me_ _and her?"_ He shook his head, _"Uh-uh — that ain't working out,_ and I'm leaving it there. You ain't tellin' me otherwise."

"Ah, but you are quick to forget about my proposed deal, Jeremy."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! OR I'LL WALK RIGHT NOW, I DON'T CARE."

"Then walk away if you must!" Spy said sternly, " _But I suggest otherwise."_

Scout groaned, throwing his arms in the air, _"What is it ya damn snake?_ What the hell do you want from me?!"

Spy smirked, "Your co-operation... _for this photo of your Mother."_ He said softly, letting him observe the photo as he made sure to put extra emphasis on what Scout would be receiving if he accepted his deal.

Scout quietly groaned at how good of a deal that The Spy was giving him. If he really cared that much about having items to remember his Mother by — _a photo, no less_ — Then he would be unlikely to refuse such an offer, even if the person offering it was a mastermind criminal and a con artist...

 _Since Scout assumed that his childhood memento was long gone, he figured that a photo of his Ma would have to do._

 _"Fine. I'll do it."_ Scout muttered with a pissy face. He tried to take the photo from Spy's hands, but he quickly retracted it away.

"What the hell? Give me the photo, you creep."

"It will come later. But first, summarize to me, what you must do in order to acquire such a photo of this beautiful woman, also known as _your mother."_ He said with a smirk.

Scout clenched his fists at hearing Spy's compliments about his Mom, but he unclenched it quickly in case he would call the deal off on him.

 _"I have to apologize to that frickin' girl-"_

"Wrong." Spy interrupted, "You must repeat yourself again."

Scout narrowed a glance at him, _"The fuck? Why?!"_

"You must address the lady by her proper name in your explanation — Always." Spy replied.

 _"Ugh, friggin' Spy,"_ Scout muttered under his breath.

 _"Okay._ I have to apologize to Lena for being rude to her..." He looked at Spy for approval.

Spy nodded his head, "Continue."

"... I have to make sure that there isn't any hard feelings between us..." He looked at him for approval once again.

 _"The final task, Scout?"_

He groaned, _"... I don't want her, Spy."_

"Wrong. Repeat the statement properly and you may claim the photo." Spy said.

Scout let out an irritated huff.

"I have to apologize to Lena for being rude to her. I have to apologize to Lena, and make sure there isn't any hard feelings between us..." He closed his eyes, _"... and I have to make sure that I go for her heart... her..."_

The words struggled to come out of his mouth.

 _"Her... her love."_ He cringed at what he just said.

"THERE! I said it. Hand it up." Scout opened his hand for the photo.

The Spy smirked, _"That was beautiful, Jeremy. All I can hope is that you follow through with our deal."_ He handed him the photo.

"You have a week to repair your bond with Lena." Spy noted, _"Aurevoir, Jeremy. I'll be watching."_

He took the photo and put it in his pockets, _"I'm gonna frickin' punch you next time you call me that."_ He threatened.

 _"Please, **Jeremy**. You will end up with more wraps on your hand if you attempt such an action!"_ The Spy snorted and cloaked away into the night, disappearing from his vision.

"YEAH, CAUSE I'D BE BOXING YOUR FACE IN!" Scout yelled out. He threw punches that hit nothing but _air._ "Yeah, that's right! Run away, you frickin' wuss." He grinned and looked at the photo of his Mother.

He sighed relaxingly as his features softened at the woman that meant the world to him.

He made his way back to his room, the deal he made with The Spy, at the absolute _back_ of his mind.

 _He really didn't want to see or hear about Lena right now._

 _But something small inside of him was urging him to do so... regardless of what the deal was..._

 _It urged him to talk to Lena... and he didn't know why..._

* * *

The following day after the incident, they saw each other once again.

Scout was on his way to use the washroom during one of his light jogs around the base, and Lena just _coincidentally_ happened to be walking around, completely _bored_ out of her mind.

She often used her chronal-accelerator when it was absolutely unnecessary to do so, but the usage rate has gone up tenfold since she had began to wander the base in boredom.

As Lena blinked back and forth across a hallway, a boy in a red shirt happened to walk by.

Her heart stuttered as she stood still in place, contemplating whether or not to talk to the boy that didn't want anything to do with her.

Part of her wanted to get away from his sight, but the other wanted him to come closer...

He was getting closer, and closer...

 ** _Oh no._**

 _He was right in front of her._

 _"H-Hi..."_ Lena muttered shyly, giving him a subtle glance.

 _And despite what happened, she was the first one to speak._

Scout sighed... looking around for no apparent reason.

 _"... Can we talk later?"_ He finally asked, looking straight at her.

 _Her heart began to play the strings. If she wa_ _sn't already frozen, she was now._

 _"Sure-_ Sure! Uhm, where and when?" She asked with a nervous twiddle of her hair.

"Cliffs. Probably around Midnight."

"12 A.M?"

"Yeah, somewhere 'round that time." Scout quickly said, entering the washroom that was nearby.

"Okay... see you there..." Lena said.

Scout didn't respond.

Her heart was beating faster than the speed of her blink.

She waited until he went inside...

She could've thrown a party right now — That was how _ecstatic_ she was feeling!

She assumed and hoped that their talk would be nothing but positive, her optimism literally broke the roof at the idea of him forgiving her for her stupid mistake.

For the first time since the incident...

 _She smiled._

 **l**

Scout turned on the tap water as soon as he was done finishing his business, _"Frickin' Spy. Frickin' Lena. Why do I have to be the one who's apologizing?"_ The warm water ran smoothly through his hands as he washed it, _"I'd like to see them in my position! Spy would probably kill me if I burned all his fancy schmancy suits, but NOO — I can't stay mad at some dumb girl that lost something more friggin' important than suits!"_ He finished washing his hands at the sink and looked at the mirror, _"Why the hell does Spy want me to get along_ _with her?"_ He stared at himself in the mirror, thinking of ways to answer his own question. _"Why?"_

Nothing came to mind...

 _But something did come behind him..._

He rolled his eyes and sighed at the cloud of red smoke that visualized out of thin air.

Scout groaned, _"Ughhh..._ _Can you stop fuckin' following me, you dirty creep? Like, I'm in the damn washroom! Let a guy take a piss in peace, will ya?"_

Spy scoffed as he leaned off from the washroom walls, "How rude. I offer you a deal that allows you to keep a precious photo of your Mother, and you greet me as if you have a grudge with me."

The Scout cocked a brow at him, "What are ya talkin' about? I frickin' hate you. Hated you since day 1, and it's still gonna be like that," He grimaced, "Y'know, it's funny how we ain't killed each other yet... I mean, funny how I ain't killed _you,_ yet." He reworded.

"Please, Scout. I would've killed you a year ago if I had reason to do so, but fortunately for you, _I do not, hence why you are still breathing."_

 _"Blah blah blah."_ He mocked, "Anyways, what do you want? I'm guessin' you saw me do the first steps on her."

Spy started to adjust his tie, looking in the mirror as he spoke to him, "I did. It was a horrible attempt, but she seems to be very happy despite it."

 _"Happy?"_ Scout raised a brow, "She's probably getting the wrong idea if she thinks that ima forgive her or something." He chuckled, _"That's something to laugh at, ain't it?"_

Spy rolled his eyes and facepalmed, halting progress on his tie, "Imbecile! _You **are** forgiving her. Do you not remember the deal, Scout?!"_

Scout laughed out, "Yeah, I do! I just said that so you could get pissed off."

Spy groaned, returning to the adjustment of his tie, "You even share similarities with her in terms of _pers_ _onality..."_ He grimaced, "how convenient." He commented, referring to how annoying he could be.

Scout's grin disappeared quickly, turning into one of cringe, _"What?! Hell no! There's nothin' between me and her that you should be comparing, you dumbass!"_

"You're saying such things with little evidence. You will never know the answer unless it unfolds in front of you."

"You sound like a hippie, and I don't listen to them. So whatever's coming outta ya mouth — I ain't hearing it."

Spy shrugged and finished adjusting his tie, "Suit yourself, Scout. I only made myself visible to you so I could answer the questions you have asked yourself about," He turned towards him, retracting his gaze from the mirror, "May I?"

"Knock ya self out." Scout said, mildly uninterested.

"Very well. You must be the one who apologizes first, because whether you follow through with my suggestion or not — The lady has an odd sense of _desire_ for you, and we all know how much of a rarity it is for such an event to happen, judging on what happened with Miss Pauling and the other terrible attempts that you tried with women, _this one is unique... special in a way, an opportunity that you should not let go of."_

Scout registered what he had just said to him.

"Okay... first of all, you didn't even answer my frickin' question. It was all mumbo-jumbo. Get to the damn point, will ya? And secondly, _don't **ev**_ _ **er **__mention Miss Pauling to me, or I'll kill ya._ And thirdly, I'm great with women! And finally... _this ain't special to me,_ not at all, Spy."

He sighed, "... So you're not doin' a good job on convincing me that I should be the one who should apologize."

"The reason, if I must put it so _bluntly_ — Is that it is a special opportunity. Too special to just let it walk away. That is all."

"... That's it?" He scoffed.

"Yes. _I must mention that I do **not** lie... especially to my so-"_ He caught himself, _"... to, my colleagues."_ He corrected himself, coughing.

 _Spy rarely stuttered._

"Shit... I believe you... but I just don't see how this is _special._ Whatever you're seeing, _I ain't seeing it,_ and it doesn't make sense that I'm not seeing it because I'm **supposed** to be seeing it! Isn't that how things work?!"

"The world has a way of finding odd ways for everything to not perform as expected, and it can be said with your situation as well." Spy replied, "Scout, take my word for whatever you value of it — Lena, is a special lady that has a _desire_ for you. You will come to regret it when the time comes, so make full use of it when it's readily available for you."

Scout _really_ thought about what Spy said about Lena.

 _Was he really going to regret not picking her when he had the chance?_

Scout has had multiple relationships with women, but all of it was short-lived and... _meaningless._

And his attempt at romance with Miss Pauling was barreled all the way down from the start, but yet he still chased after her — Effectively wasting his time.

The perfect sentence he would use to describe his relationships was, ' _Here for a good time, not a long time.'_

It's how it has been ever since he paired up with women so regularly, only to dump them or vice versa with him at _least_ 2 weeks later.

After every breakup, it took the little pieces of his innocent, gullible belief of a ' _happily ever after'_ away from his opinion on relationships — Little by little, until there was **nothing** left of it.

There was once a time when he wanted a long, loving, clichè relationship with the 'right' woman. From the stage of childhood up to... _the revealing years of a young adult..._

He has given the title to so many women over the years, but with no success...

 _But could it be too late to go back to that way of thinking?_

After some silence, Scout sighed.

 _"... Fine... I guess it won't hurt to flirt with her a little."_

"There is no reason to flirt when you know she has affection for you already. _Go for her **heart** , Scout._ Attack when she's most vulnerable, and she'll be yours. Don't put on a facade when you talk with the lady, be passionate with your gestures, _but be gentle as well-"_

Scout interrupted his suggestions, "Okay, _jeez_ _,_ Spy. I'm _great_ with women, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm gonna do with her."

"Very well," Spy began to walk towards the exit, _"Go for her heart."_ He said in conclusion, silently creeping out of the washroom.

Scout looked in the mirror, talking to himself.

 _"If I want her — Then I want her. If I don't want her — Then I don't want her."_ He said to himself.

He adjusted his hat and walked out the washroom, waiting for midnight to come...

And for the first time...

 _Scout actually enjoyed talking to The Spy._

* * *

Lena sat along the perched cliffs of Gibraltar, waiting for him.

She felt the wind beneath her feet as she finally understood why Scout liked coming here so much during his free time.

It was peaceful, quiet, and allowed an open mind for thoughtful sessions.

She found it odd at how she was describing the atmosphere of this area. She was far from quiet, and she usually never stopped to just take a moment and _think_ about... _life, and things..._

Because she was always on the move - twitchy, and active...

The sudden change of atmosphere made her appreciate the feeling of calmness...

It allowed her to think of what was on her mind.

She was wondering how the 'talk' with Scout was going to go...

As told by the internal battle inside of her mind...

'Does he still hate me?'

 _'Probably,_ but why would he ask to talk to you if he still hated you?'

Lena shrugged.

'True. But why does he even wanna talk to me? What's this talk gonna be about?'

 _'Don't question it, silly!_ Take the chance that he decided to give you!'

'Okay, fine, fine! But what do I talk about when the mouth gets dry?'

 _'Are you kidding me?! You're Lena! You'll find **something** to talk about!'_

Lena smiled at herself, _"I just have to be confident with myself, and this should all go according to plan!"_ She said courageously.

As she waited under the moonlight, she turned her head around, training her eyes to spot the boy in red, who said that he'd be here around midnight...

 _Looking..._

 _Looking..._

 _... There he was._

Lena took a breath. _"Greet him normally, Lena."_ She muttered to herself.

She confidently waved at him, hoping that he would wave back...

 _No such luck._

 _"Don't let that get you down, Lena. The worst thing he can do is walk away."_ She thought to herself, keeping her smile intact.

Lena looked at him as he got closer to her position. Her heartbeat increased as he got closer, basically sputtering and thudding away as he took a seat next to her.

 _She remained confident and refused to let herself crumble, despite the slight swing of her feet._

"I know you like me, Lena." Scout finally said, giving her a side glance.

 **"Fuck."**

Her breath hitched, but she refused to allow her confidence dwindle.

The undeniable works of attraction were visible on her, as her cheeks caught a shy shade of red, _"Well... what gave it away?"_ She finally asked, doing her best to maintain confident eye contact with him.

His eyes narrowed in a predatory way, _and_ he flashed that damn smirk of his.

 _Game over._

That was all he needed to do for her eyes to wander away from his.

"All those times you tried talking to me, and I ain't even looked your way." He rubbed the back of his neck, "And I know what a blush is too... yours looks more brighter than what other girls have."

 _And go figure, he was making it brighter by the second._

" _Oh._ Well, that's only _2_ give aways. Surely, there must be more..."

He widened his eyes, obliging to give her more, "Oh _yeah,_ I forgot. Following me around, always looking at me, trying to touch me — _trying to touch me, and actually touching me,_ oh- and my favourite! _Touching my lips?"_ He raised a brow at her, in which she smiled guiltily in response, _"You_ _really couldn't be any more obvious than that. I wish I laughed at it earlier."_

 _"Change the subject, Lena!"_ Her conscience yelled at her.

"Well- Do you think I'd benefit from being a little more discreet?" She asked.

"Don't know how to answer that question, cause I don't even know what that word means."

 _"Really?"_

Scout nodded, "Mhm. The only words I know, are 'loud', 'quick' and 'friggin dangerous'."

She gasped in amazement, finally regaining her confidence as she was out of that subject of attraction.

She even maintained normal eye contact with him!

 _"Oi, no way!_ That's what's in my dictionary as well!"

He cocked a brow, "Oh yeah? What do the words mean if it's in your 'dictionary' then?"

"I should be asking you that question!" Lena countered.

"But I asked you first, so you have to answer me."

Ever so naturally, Lena threw a weak punch at Scout's arm in good taste, giggling at him as she didn't even _realize_ what she had done.

Scout was okay with it... _more than okay - He was smiling._

 _"Okay, fine! I'll go first. But I'm going with the definitions **I** made up for my dictionary, okay?"_ She said.

"Go ahead. I got a feeling we have the same way of explaining those words."

"If that's the case," She began to explain, "'Loud', means that we don't like being too quiet with the blokes that we aim our guns at."

Scout nodded, "Mhm."

"'Quick', means we're the quickest people on the battlefield at all times, no matter what!"

"Damn right." He said in amazement.

Her smile became bigger, "And 'Dangerous' or _'friggin dangerous'_ as you call it, means that even though we might be the smallest people on the team — _We pack a big punch."_

"You don't pack a big punch though." Scout said.

"And when we combine all the definitions of those 3 words together, we get- _wait what?"_ She stared confusingly at Scout, just registering what he had said to her. _"I... **don't** pack big punches?"_ She questioned in disbelief.

"Ya heard me right."

She smirked at him, _"Oh_ _really?"_ She put her hands on her hips, cocking a brow, "And what makes you think _that?"_

"Because! Ya basically gave me a love tap with that 'punch' earlier." He snickered, "Heh... Not much of a big _punch_ if ya ask me."

 _"It was a **pretend** hit, love! I'll do it for real if you want me to!"_ Lena clenched a fist, keeping her smile trained on him.

Scout had to admit — _Lena wasn't bad to have a conversation with._

 _... She was actually fun to talk with._

"Won't even matter if you do it for real, cause you'll just end up missin' me."

 **"Really?"**

 _"OKAY._ _You're on!"_ Lena threw a punch from her seated position, aiming at Scout's arm.

He quickly reacted to the playful strike and retracted his arm away from her reach, sitting up from his position.

He smirked at her, _"What'd I tell ya? Too quick for you."_

Lena wasn't going to give up that easy.

She sat up and blinked towards him, closing the distance as she threw another fist.

Scout narrowly dodged her strike, _"Woah! Too slow!"_

She blinked again, threw another fist, hitting nothing but air. She blinked again, threw 2 other fists, and was met with the same result — _Nothing but air._

"Ugh! _Stop bloody moving!"_ Lena complained, turning pissy with each word that came out of his loud mouth.

He dodged all of her strikes almost effortlessly, suddenly getting way too cocky about himself, "I'm runnin' circles around ya!" He said, jogging around her. "And you have that teleporting thing on your chest! Ain't this supposed to be easy for you?" He said tauntingly.

To Lena, Scout was like a faint reminder of...

 _... Herself._

As weird as it sounded, Lena knew that she wasn't exactly the _silent, non-irritating_ type to be around with on a stressful day — But Scout was irritating as well... in fact, so _irritating and annoying, that she found it creepy, how **similar** he could be to her own twitchy personality._

 _"Keep blabbing on, Scout."_

"I will, ain't nothing you can do about it." He said, daring her to blink forth at him.

Lena simply smirked at him as he passed by her, _"Recall."_

He furrowed a brow as she disappeared out of thin air. He kept his eyes peeled all around him, making sure to stay on his guard from the Brit that was trying to punch him.

 _He heard a zipping sound behind him._

But before he could do anything, it was already too late.

 _"Crap."_

 _"I got you now!"_ She yelled out, throwing a punch that was directed at Scout's arm, then another one, then another one...

 _She was assaulting him!_

 _"Agh- ow! AGH- stop!"_ He groaned out.

"This is for doubting me!" Lena blinked forward and tackled him to the grassy ground, colliding her body on top of his, hands now slapping against his body.

Scout tried to defend himself from Lena, who was playfully slapping against him with no mercy. Her little hands moved quick against him, finding every opening for her slaps to land.

 _It was useless._

 _He wasn't going to survive the onslaught of her savage p_ _lay fighting techniques._

Pretty soon, he stopped trying to defend himself because of how hard he was laughing. Both of them stayed tangled with each other, the physical contact between them showing little signs of ceasing.

Lena's playful slapping dwindled down to quick, gentle strokes of her hands, _barely_ enough to even be considered a strike — _Comparable to how a cat would paw against its owner, but quicker._

He was still slightly chuckling, _"Lena, you're-"_ His eyes were beginning to water, _"You're not even punching me!"_ He laughed out, receiving a pillow-soft slap to his cheeks from her.

 _"Who cares?! I'm still 'technically' hitting you! So just allow it!"_ She said with an ecstatic look.

He has never seen her this happy...

 _Well..._

She was _always_ happy whenever he saw her. Whenever she was talking to him...

 _Whenever she was around him._

Scout was pinned down against the grass by Lena, who unknowingly was halfway through to assuming a straddling position on top of his waist, all she needed to do was hoist one leg across his body and sit on top of him...

Lena herself didn't even know how close she was to straddling him.

 _But_ _when she did..._

... She tried her best to prevent awkwardness from flying in the air, but she was a woman that had never gotten this _close_ and _playful_ with a man in all her 27 years of _life._

She couldn't alter with what the body **wanted** for itself...

It wanted to make _this_ natural... _natural to her._

 _Lena's heart was desiring to be natural with Scout in all intimate ways..._

 _As mysterious and odd as it was, it was the same situation for him as well..._

 _Both of them wanted **this** to feel natural..._

 _Both of them wanted to feel like they were... **made,** for each other._

It hadn't even been a day of proper communication between the two, but their hearts were quick, just as they were in real life, to react to a chance of true love — _Both of them would pounce at it with no regret._

 _But when romance blossoms too quick, things seem to naturally come to a slow grind..._

Lena gulped as she noticed how close she was to his waist, _"Oh..."_ She noticed his confused stare.

 _"What?"_ Scout had a curled smile pointing at her, not knowing why she suddenly turned awkward.

Lena backed away from him, her pristine confidence suddenly fading away as she heard him speak.

Her stutters came back.

Her awkwardness came back.

The rushing tightness of her chest came back.

The increased pace of her breaths came back.

 **What happened?**

Scout's smile slowly disappeared as he looked at her, trying to see what could've possibly gone wrong...

 _"What happened?"_ Scout put his hand on top of her's.

He met her nervous stare with a touching amount of gentleness - a look that told her not to worry about _anything._

 _"I just... I just thought you were still mad at me, that's all..."_

That wasn't all.

She wanted to ask why he wasn't mad at her. She wanted to ask why this was happening so quickly. She wanted to ask how this was _working._ She wanted to know how things were going so well.

 _She wanted to know why this felt so **natural** to her.. or, **starting,** to feel so natural to her._

 _And she wanted to know why she was trying to reject it..._

"Lena," His hand gripped her hand gently, _"I'm not mad at you. I realized how much of a- a dumbass I was to freak out_ _on you yesterday... If I really valued that_ _baseball, then I wouldn't have given it to ya in the first place."_ He whispered, keeping his gaze trained on her.

Everything else he said was mumble to her, the only words she truly focused on were those 5 words...

 ** _I'm not mad at you._**

 ** _I'm not mad at you..._**

 _Echoing through her mind..._

 _Her mind was a mess._

 _"Y-you're not mad at me?"_ Lena asked, doubting him.

"I'm not mad at you." He repeated.

"I..."

The words refused to come out of her mouth, her heart was beating _so fast._ There was a strange mix of emotions circulating inside of her.

He let the silence take over, as he could just tell that Lena needed it to process what was going on in her mind.

Wait.

This was _Scout_ we were talking about! _What's patience to him?_

He smiled at how much shock she was in, "Cat got your tongue?" He suddenly asked, a polite grin on his face.

 _"Y-yeah..."_ Lena was melting at the sight of his chill coloured eyes glaring at her own ones.

 _"I really like you, Scout.."_ She squeaked out randomly...

 **She didn't even realize that she said that, as it was completely natural and instinctual for her to say those 4 simple words.**

She liked him - _a lot._

"I know." He replied with a smile, "I knew that for a long time, Lena."

He sighed.

 _He wanted to kiss her... but for some reason, **he couldn't.**_

The innocence that was clearly still inside of her was what separated herself from all the other tramps that Scout had a relationship with.

And he'd be damned if he took advantage of it.

He slowly traced his fingers along her hand, and after some seconds of gentle contact and silence, he spoke up.

"... _Normally_ , I'd kiss ya, but I don't wanna be one of those jerks that start kissin' without the ladies permission."

How ironic. He _was_ one of those jerks that did that with every woman that he had hooked up with — _Except_ for Lena.

Her heartbeat **_spiked._**

 _Her heart completely took over._

 _She felt love. Love was stronger than the brain - Powerful._

" _Blimey-_ please do! I won't stop you!" Lena said, almost _begging._

Scout grimaced teasingly, looking for a fault in her eyes, _"Are you sure?"_

Oh great - _He was teasing her._

Lena's heart was **pounding** as she prepared to do something that she had been wanting to do for almost _a week._

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Scout was still talking, "Cause I don't know if you're ready for it... you might faint, or-"

 _ **Shut up.**_

Lena interrupted him by crashing her lips against his, smothering him _silent_ as she moved against the surface of his lips with her own. Her hands gripped the back of his head, slightly forcing him to go harder onto her lips.

She tried to remember _every_ kissing technique that she stored inside of her brain from all those clichè romance novels she read and all the movies she's seen.

 _It wasn't working._

She was holding her breath against his kiss, which was ironically bad for her as it did the _opposit_ _e_ of what she wanted; _shortening the length of her kiss._

She puffed her cheeks, which denied free-flowing movement with his lips.

It wasn't long until she started to groan out for air.

Scout wasn't even surprised that she was being aggressive with her move.

 _This,_ was building up; just _impatiently waiting_ for the best moment to strike.

It was too bad Lena wasn't an experienced kisser... but Scout liked it better that way...

 _The whole situation just felt more special, and honestly touched Scout's heart in a way that it had never been touched before... until now._

 _He touched lips with many women, but Lena meant more to him..._

Lena ran out of breath as she parted her lips away from his, looking back at him with a blush that was as red as his shirt.

 _It's been **27** **years** for her to have her first proper kiss with a man._

 _She had to start somewhere... and she was beyond speechless that the individual was Scout._

He looked back at her, smiling at how breathless she was — _the amount of **red** on her cheeks just made it better._

 _"Fuck. I'm- I'm so sorry, Scout."_ Lena nervously said, her throat tightening as she looked away, shy.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked, already reminiscing the taste of her lips.

 _Sweet... sort of like cherries._

 _"Yes-_ No! Uh- Um- I-" Lena sighed, _"Ye... it-it was."_ She admitted.

Scout got closer to her, _"You ain't too bad for a first timer, I'll give ya that._ But! You can always improve, and I'll be the teacher — _Free of charge."_ He put on a sly smirk, _"Take it, or leave it."_

Seductive as well.

 _"Oh, yes please, Scout! Please_ _teach me, please!"_ She begged.

"Say no more, Lena. I gotcha." Scout suddenly wrapped an arm around her lower waist, bringing her down to the grass.

 _"Ahh!"_ She giggled out playfully as his hand rubbed over the lower _sweet spot_ of her back. Her whole body suddenly _**shuddered**_ against his touch.

 _She let out a quiet moan of approval without her even knowing that she had done so..._

Both of them laid sideways as they faced each other, smiling at each other.

Scout basically forgot about the deal he made with Spy. He wasn't even doing this for the deal anymore. _He was going for her heart, simple as stone._

 _The picture of his Mother was just a bonus..._

 _"If I teach you how to kiss properly, what's in it for me?"_ Scout whispered.

 _"More kisses so I can master it!"_ She answered playfully.

 _"Fair enough."_ He put a gentle hand to her cheek, _"First thing ya wanna do, is open ya lips a little bit, like how you would drink up soup from a bowl."_

She giggled softly and did as he told her to. She slightly parted her lips, almost _laughing_ as a picture of a fish's lips popped up in her mind.

 _She probably looked like a fish with her lips open like this, but it was all going to be worth it, she thought._

 _"Nice,"_ He started to slowly lean forward to her lips, _"Now what we wanna do is meet our lips together, nice... and slow."_

Her heart started to spike up in beats again. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips getting closer to her nervous ones.

Scout halted the movement of his lips, _"Lena, you have to be calm when you do this stuff. You can't be scared of it."_ He whispered.

Lena burst out with laughter, _"Agh! Sorry! My heart literally feels like it's been through a highway right now. I'm just so nervous!"_

"That's okay," Scout slowly parted a loose bang of hers to the side of her face, revealing the gorgeous colour of brown beneath.

 _"... I have all night to teach you."_

And so they laid, sideways, under the moonlight along the cliffs, bodies close and warm with each other.

 _This felt like the most natural thing to them._

 _They were meant for each other..._

 _It's a good thing they found out, and for some reason, Scout had a feeling that this was going to happen someday. All those days ago._

 _He assumed this would happen._

 **Epilogue**

It was midnight, a shadow in the light usually strolled around the base grounds in hopes of finding something that caught his attention...

Along the perched cliffs high above the ocean, the shadow walked, eventually spotting two individuals on the grass.

The shadow was behind the individuals, who looked like a perfect example of a couple that very likely could've been engaged.

It was at this moment when it revealed itself to not be a shadow, but instead, a tall, slim man in a red suit, somehow appearing out of thin air.

As he materialized from the air, a quiet _buzz_ echoed throughout the wind.

The boy that was below the lady opened his eye nervously.

Through the thin man's masked face, he gave off a simple grin as he stared on at the couple that was intertwining lips against each other.

 _The boy's lips stopped working as he mumbled out a quiet curse._

 _"Je suis fier, Jeremy."_ The man muttered through his grin.

He disappeared just as quickly as he appeared, nowhere to be seen - A cloud of red smoke masking his disappearance.

The lady who was on top of the boy stopped for only a moment, slowly looking behind her...

 _She saw nothing but calm moonlight..._

She turned back to her partner, _"Did you hear that?"_

He looked back at her with a nervous smile, _"D-don't worry about it."_ He stuttered awkwardly...

 _The furious shade of red on his cheeks held a different answer._

 _ **He knew who it was.**_

 _And of course, it had to be **him**._

She shrugged, _"Okay,"_ She leaned forward, eager to continue mingling with him, _"This is gonna become a natural talent of mine, I'm sure of it, love."_ She muttered as her lips touched.

She noticed his blush as well...

 _"You're blushing too... I must be doing it right."_ Her lips went deeper onto his...

The boy couldn't find the words to speak, as he had his eyes trained on not the woman that was on top of him - _but the damned Spy who had seen him._

 _He'd have to be the luckiest man alive to not get_ _verbally **tortured** about this situation for the next day._

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 **Just some casual fluff :), keeping it "T" for once.**

 **Quick question if you guys don't mind! Did anyone like how I wrote Spy in this story? Thanks!**

 **And a side note for people that acc follow my other stories.**

 **School is over, which technically means that I'll have more time to continue writing on those...**

 **Ehhh... _Yes and no,_ cause my summer boutta be busy (Making Guaps!), and I won't be as dedicated as I was a year ago, back when I was super motivated to write fics about this specific 'Scout x Tracer' ship. Don't get me wrong, I still love this ship (It's my favourite one!), and I'll continue to write about it, I just won't be as _dedicated_ as I was last year, when I was crazy hype about it.**

 **Speaking about last year, it's almost been a _year _since I hopped on this beautiful ship, and man does time pass!**

 **So as an anniversary type of _thing,_ expect some _really_ dirty writing to be released in the weeks of July, fully inspired by the sole reason I decided to start writing... _which_ _will be featuring_ _your_ favourite _runners... ;)_**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this random piece of work :) :) :)**


End file.
